Crash
by StokerGurl
Summary: Big Red is involved in a crash. Roy and Johnny help their friends, but will Mike need more than medical help? Please R&R!


I do not own these men, wish I did, but I don't *Sigh*

Authors Note: This story is based off of a true story, but for the purposes of this story some events have been changed. Most of the injuries are real (as well as I can remember). I hope you enjoy!

**Crash**

It was three-thirty in the morning in Los Angeles, California; all was silent except for the light rain that had been coming down all night. John Gage looked out the window from his bunk in the dorm of Station 51.

_When will this rain let up? _He thought to himself. It had been raining for three straight days and nothing seemed to be dry anymore. He got up and went into the day room for a glass of water. Something was different about tonight than any other nights he had spent as the station; he never lost sleep, especially when he was on duty. He heard a noise coming from the apparatus bay. He went to investigate and jumped when he walked right into Mike Stoker, the A-Shifts' engineer.

"Hey Mike. What you doing up so late?" John asked the startled engineer.

"Oh…hey John, I guess I could ask you the same thing." Mike replied.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I would go over a couple of squad maintenance manuals to see if it would help." John said jokingly.

"Yeah, they just might. I couldn't sleep either. I know I sound weird when I say this, but something seems off tonight."

"That's exactly what I thought. Man, I hope we are kept in the station tonight. God only knows what's out there." John said as he pointed to the bay doors.

"We can only hope. Let's see what's on the late-late night show, uh?" Mike suggested.

John nodded his head and turned to lead the way into the day room where the station's TV was kept. Before the men could settle down, the klaxons went off.

"_**Station 51, Car Accident with Injuries, 195 Adam Road, 195 Adam Road, Cross Street Main, Time out 3:54." **_

Both men jumped from their chairs and ran into the apparatus bay. Mike almost collided with Roy Desoto, the second half of the Paramedic team, when he was getting into the squad.

"Sorry Roy" Mike said across his shoulder as he ran to the driver's side of the engine. John jumped in the squad next to Roy and soon both the engine and squad were on their way.

Two minutes later, the emergency vehicles were half way to the accident when the dispatcher came back on to the radio.

"_**Station 51, cancel" **_

John heard Captain Stanley acknowledge that call, and he picked up the squad mike.

"Squad 51, 10-4" He said.

"_**Squad 51" **_The dispatcher said.

John thought for a minute and then turned toward his partner.

"How do you cancel a car wreck?" He asked.

"Maybe another crew got to it before we could." Roy suggested.

"Yeah…maybe."

The squad had just made it through an intersection when they heard a huge crash behind them. Roy and John looked out the windows to see the engine that had been following them, on its side. A tractor trailer was pushing against the underside of the engine.

Roy pulled the squad over and got on the mike again.

"LA this is Squad 51, Engine 51 has been involved in an accident, send me some assistance."

"_**10-4 Squad 51"**_

Roy and John both jumped out of the squad and ran over to the crushed engine. Peering through the window, they could see Captain Stanley, who had fallen out of his seat and onto Mike. Roy began talking through the glass to see if he could get the Captain to respond. After realizing that he, and the man that lay underneath him, were knocked out, he went to the other side to assist Johnny in freeing Marco, who was near where the tractor trailer impacted with the rig.

"How is he?" Roy asked.

"Unconscious, He had a head laceration, and I think a broken leg. I'll I have to get him out before I can go over him fully. What about the others?" John asked while working on his friend.

"Cap and Mike are knocked out. Have you seen Chet?"

"No, I'm…I'm kinda afraid to look." John said, his voice cracked, and Roy knew how Johnny felt.

"It's ok Johnny, I'll take care of it." Roy then climbed on top of the overturned rig and looked down. Chet Kelley lay five feet below him, his lower leg caught under the engine.

"Chet?" Roy asked, hoping to get a response. Roy waited a minute, before returning to Chet he saw the other Engine Company arrive. He directed them to the front of the engine, where the Captain and Engineer lay.

"Chet? Can you hear me?" Roy asked again.

"Marco? Help, my leg…it hurts so bad. Please Marco" A quiet voice asked.

"No Chet, Its Roy, I'm gonna get you out there, just hang on."

Meanwhile, Johnny had gotten Marco out and given him to the other Paramedics on the scene, he would of loved to have taken care of his friend himself, but he needed to help with the extraction of the others. He ran over to where Engine 16's men were working on getting Mike and Cap out.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"No so good. As far as we can tell, Captain Stanley's full weight is resting on Stoker's ribcage." Captain O'Donnell replied.

Johnny stood back as the glass was broken off of the rig. He went in and sat on the edge of the window. He reached out and put two fingers on Hank's neck, he felt a slow, steady pulse.

"Ok, He's alive. I need a collar and backboard. Someone set up the line to Rampart." Johnny ordered, he turned back and gently lifted Hank's head. Behind him, Johnny saw Mike, his eyes were open and his breathing labored.

"Mike? Mike? Can you hear me?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny…help…the others….first…leave me." Mike said between hard breaths.

"Don't worry Mike were gonna get you out."

_What is Mike talking about? Leaving him? He can't possibly think it's his fault. _Johnny thought to himself.

"Get…the…others…my fault." Mike said before his eyes closed.

"Mike? Man, you gotta stay with me! Damnit, Mike!" Johnny said as he kicked into high gear. He wrapped the collar around Captain Stanley's neck and swiftly, but carefully moved the man onto a backboard and away from the rig. Johnny looked down at Mike, who was coming around again.

"Johnny? Where's Cap?" He asked, still very groggy and his voice cracked.

"He's with the other Paramedics, I'm gonna get you out now, ok?"

"What…What about Chet…and…Marco?" Johnny knew that Mike would probably lose consciousness again. He looked around and saw Marco on a gurney; he was bandaged, but still knocked out. Then, he peered through the cab of the engine; Chet was still lying on the ground groaning and calling out for his line partner.

"Roy?" Johnny yelled out.

"Yeah?" Roy looked down to see Johnny seated next to Mike.

"How's it going?"

"Not to good, Chet's leg is caught. We're gonna have to cut him out. How soon can you get Mike out?"

John looked down at Mike, but Mike was mouthing what looked like a 'no.'

"Mike? I'm gonna have to move you now, ok?"

"Get…Chet…out first." Mike said in a barely audibly whisper.

"We can't do that, you have to go first."

"No…" Mike faded out again, and Johnny took the chance to move him.

"Marco? Please…help!" Chet called out again.

"Chet, its Roy, I am gonna help, just hold on." Roy said again, Chet kept asking for Marco, not understanding that Marco was probably at the hospital by now.

"Marco?" Chet asked, his voice was desperate but fading.

Roy felt helpless, all he could do was wait and hope that extraction would be done quickly. He looked over at Johnny who was getting Mike ready to move. Then all of a sudden, Johnny froze for a moment before going into a flurry of action. He moved Mike from the cab and put him flat on the ground. Roy's eyes grew big as he saw Johnny start CPR.

_No, not Mike. _He thought to himself.

Roy stayed with Chet as the K- 12 began to cut through the top of the engine.

"Somebody get the oxygen!" He ordered to know one in particular, but within seconds oxygen was flowing freely into the engineer.

"Come on, Mike. Don't give up!" Johnny said. His arms were tired from giving CPR, but he wasn't about to stop. Suddenly, Mike's chest began to rise and fall, symptoms that he was now breathing on his own. Johnny sat back and wiped his forehead, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51." Johnny said as he made contact with Rampart General Hospital.

"Go ahead, 51." Dixie McCall answered him.

"Rampart, I have a 27 year old male, he was in respiratory arrest, but we administered CPR and he came back. He is unconscious, probable broken ribs and arm. Vitals to follow, please be advised that the victim in Mike Stoker."

Dixie hung her head, she had already heard of the engine's accident, but was still in shock at the extent of the injuries.

_I guess this is what you get for picking favorite firemen. _She thought to herself. It was true that she was closer to the men of Station 51 then to any other station.

"Standby 51." Dixie looked up and down the hallway and spotted Dr. Early coming out room 4.

"Doctor Early, I have Squad 51 on standby." Dixie called out to him.

Doctor Early went over to the base station and looked at the notes that Dixie had made about the patient.

"51, start and IV with D5W. Is there any blood loss?"

"Negative, but there could be internal bleeding."

"10-4"

Roy moved out of the hole that was made by the K-12 and looked down at Chet's leg. Roy sighed with relief when he saw what was keeping Chet pinned. The seat had broken off and was pinning his leg against the engine. Roy thought it was probably broken, but not crushed like it would've been if it had been under the engine.

"Marco?" Chet asked again.

Roy grasped the man's face to make sure Chet looked at him.

"Chet, it's me Roy." He said.

"Roy?" Chet asked, his brown eyes widened and recognition crossed his face.

"Yes, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Roy…It hurts…"

"I know, just hang in there." Roy said in his reassuring voice.

"Where's Marco?"

"At the hospital, he was the first one out. I think he is gonna be ok."

Chet nodded his head and dowsed off again. Roy lifted the seat and moved it out of the engines cab. He went to work on splinting Chet's lower leg. He also spotted a bruise on the back of the lineman's head.

"You took quite a ride didn't you Chet?" Roy asked.

"I guess so…I…I don't remember anything. That last thing I remember is…Mar… Marco calling out for me, and the next thing I know, it's…it's you." Tears began to from at his eyes. "Roy, how…how are the…others?"

"Well, Marco I last heard was being taken care of at the hospital. Cap is in serious condition, that's all I know." Roy turned away not wanting to finish.

"And…Mike?"

"Well, He went into respiratory arrest. Johnny got him back, but…Cap was lying on top of him, with all of his weight sitting on Mike's ribcage. It's not looking to good for him right now, but don't worry he is being taken care of."

"Make sure he knows." Was all Chet could say.

"Knows what?"

"That it wasn't his fault. He is the best driver around, even in his own car. I know he would never do anything to purposely hurt us. Just make sure he knows."

"I will." Roy said; he motioned to the ambulance attendants to bring the gurney over. They lifted him up and rolled him to the ambulance.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." Roy ran over to where his partner was still working on stabilizing Mike.

"How is he?"

"Better, he can be transported soon." Johnny looked up; he was amazed that in the past hour Roy looked as if he had aged ten years. He imagined he looked the same.

"What about Cap?" Roy asked.

"He was transported five minutes ago. He should be almost there. Chet?"

"Stable, I think he has a severe concussion though." Johnny nodded and proceeded on making Mike stable enough to be transported.

"I'll see you at the hospital." Roy said as he turned and jumped into the ambulance.

Ten minutes later, Roy walked into Rampart Hospital; he followed Chet until he reached the door. He found that he couldn't follow the gurney anymore.

"Roy?" A familiar voice said. Roy turned to see Dr. Bracket in scrubs with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I just…never mind. How are they?"

"I just got Hank out of surgery. He had a small bleed. We stopped it and he is in recovery. He also suffered a broken arm and some ribs. He is in a coma right now, but if everything goes right he should be out of it within a couple of hours. Marco regained consciousness on the way to the hospital, actually we haven't been able to shut him up, he keeps asking about the rest of the guys. He had a broken arm, a large laceration on his head and a concussion. He should make a full recovery. I was just about to go in and see Chet. Maybe you should go and keep Marco company. He could use it right about now." Dr. Bracket turned to go into treatment room Chet was in, but was stopped by Roy.

"Have you heard anything about Mike?"

"Just that he is en route; John is taking good care of him." Bracket smiled a reassuring smile and made his way into the fallen fireman.

Johnny rode in the ambulance in silence, every now and then checking Mike's vitals. He was worried; Mike hadn't regained consciousness in awhile. The ambulance lurched to a halt in front of the Emergency Room entrance. Dixie and Dr. Early were waiting just inside for them.

"How is he?" Dr. Early asked.

Johnny shook his head before responding. "He hasn't woken up in about 15 minutes and his BP is dropping."

"He must be losing blood internally, Dix, put a surgical team on standby." Dr. Early ordered and then followed the gurney into the treatment room.

Johnny spotted Roy in the hallway and went to his friend.

"How are the others?" He asked.

"Cap had surgery and is in recovery, Marco is awake and alert. They are checking out Chet right now. Mike?"

Johnny shook his head for the second time. "Not to good."

The men stood there, not knowing what to do next. They were now relieved of the professional duties, but had no idea what to do.

"Do you wanna go see Marco?" Roy asked. He had been putting it off because he wanted to find out more about Chet and Mike.

"Sure, he is probably worried sick."

When they entered the hospital room they heard Marco silently talking to himself. His head was bowed and he was rubbing his temples. Roy and Johnny stood back letting the lineman finish his prayers. When Marco finally looked up he was surprised to see them standing in the corner.

"Guys! What's going on? No one will tell me!" He said desperately.

Roy sat down on the bed and told him about Chet and the Captain. When he finished, Marco bowed his head and said a small thanks to the man upstairs. When he looked up, he saw Johnny's face overcome with concern.

"Johnny…what about Mike?" He asked, afraid to know.

"As far as I know, he is still alive. The Doctors are doing everything they can." Johnny couldn't bring himself to say more than that generic line he had said a million times to worried family members.

Roy and Johnny sat with Marco until a nurse came and told them that the patient needed his rest. They exchanged goodbyes and, with arguments from the nurse, a promise to come back later with the information on the others.

"_How could you do that Mike?"_

"_We all counted on you!" _

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you to look both ways before crossing a street?!" _

_Mike looked up to the bloody and bandaged heads of the rest of the engine crew. _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't see him! And the light was green!" Mike pleaded for forgiveness, but got nothing. _

"_Yeah, well now we are all DEAD because of you!" _

"_You're…you're all dead?" Mike asked. _

"_Yes. We are ALL dead."_

"_But…but I told them to help you first! I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean to kill you! Please!" _

"_Mike? Mike? Can you hear me?"_

Mike jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dixie McCall and two other doctors that he recognized but couldn't remember who they were. He tried to talk, but something stopped him. He tried to breath but got nothing. That's when he realized that there was something down his throat. He panicked thinking that he would choke to death. He gagged and swallowed, he tried everything but the obstruction never moved.

"Mike, Mike, relax. You have a breathing tube in." Dixie said.

Mike could barely understand her. He tried to move but searing pain made its way through his entire body.

_What the hell happened? _He asked himself. Then it hit him. _The accident, the others. _He tried to move again, but was met with the same searing pain.

"Dix, get him a sedative."

A minute later Mike felt a small prick on his arm and then everything went a bit blurry and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Roy and Johnny were sitting in the lounge waiting for news. Neither of them had talked much and they soon found themselves just staring at the door, daring it to open.

"How do you think its going?" Johnny said, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I wanna say that no news is good news, but I just don't know."

"I know what you mean."

They turned back toward the door and as if magically it opened to show Dixie. She looked at the two worried paramedics and smiled.

"How...How are they?" Roy asked.

"Well Hank is awake, he is still very groggy and disorientated, but he should come around within the hour. Chet has a severe concussion and his leg is broken in three places. Mike should be out of surgery soon. He had mass internal bleeding, but Doctor Bracket is hopeful that he will make a full recovery. He also had a severe concussion. He came around for a couple of minutes but wouldn't calm down; we had to give him a sedative which put him back in a coma."

"What about his ribs?"

"Four are broken, and they rest are bruised."

"Thanks, when can we see them?"

"You can see Hank now. Chet is having his cast out on now, you can see him after. They will need to be kept awake for the rest of the night. You two up to it?"

Roy and Johnny left the hospital around eight the next morning; they had spent the night with Chet and Hank, keeping them awake so they wouldn't fall into a coma. The paramedics were tired, but on their way out they went to see Marco. He was happy to hear the Chet and Hank were recovering and hopeful that Mike would join them soon. Dixie had told them that Mike's surgery went well, but they would keep him in the coma till his body had a chance to rest.

One week later.

Johnny pulled up to Marco's house. He had promised the lineman that he would drive him to the hospital to visit with the rest of the crew. He had been released two days ago, but wasn't able to drive because of his arm. Johnny got out of his Range Rover and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. Marco opened the door seconds later.

"Morning Marco." Johnny said with a smile.

"Morning Johnny. Thanks again for picking me up."

"Anytime, you ready? I told Roy that we would meet him there at ten."

"Yeah, let's go. Is he bringing Chet?"

"Yeah, his house is on Roy's way to the hospital." Chet had been released with the same day as Marco.

The drive to the hospital was pleasant and Marco and Johnny exchanged brief conversation but mostly enjoyed the nice spring air the wafted through the car. Once at the hospital they met up with Roy and Chet, who was on crutches.

Dixie McCall went over and greeted the men.

"Hey guys. How ya holding up?" She asked, referring to Chet and Marco.

"Better than ever. How are Hank and Mike?" Marco asked.

"Hank will be released today. His wife is on her way to pick him up."

"That's great! I'm sure he is happy." Roy said.

"And Mike?" Johnny asked.

"We took him off the sedative last night. He could wake up anytime now."

The men smiled at each other, they all wanted to see the engineer back on his feet. Johnny especially wanted to talk to him. He was still irked by what Mike had said; _Help the others, my fault._ He shook the thought from his head and joined the others on the way up to see their friends.

Johnny came back that night. The others had gone home after spending over three hours by Mike's side. For some reason or another, Johnny felt it was his responsibility to be there when Mike woke up. He walked into the dim room; Mike looked as he did when he left earlier that afternoon. He went and sat next to the bed.

"Hey Mike. It's me Johnny. I just thought I'd come by again, just in case you wanted to wake up."

He put his hand over Mikes, not even knowing if Mike could hear him, but he still managed to keep a conversation up. Two hours passed and Mike didn't move. Nurses came in and out, checking vitals and adjusting IV's. Johnny kept talking to him, but soon he nodded off himself.

To hours later, Johnny woke with a start. Some one was calling his name, but it was so soft that he didn't know who. He looked around and finally realized where he was.

"Johnny?" The voice came again.

Johnny looked down and saw Mike, his blue eyes wide with concern.

"Mike? You're awake?" Johnny asked.

Before Mike could talk again, Johnny pressed the call button. Dixie recognized the room the room that needed assistance and ran up the stairs. She opened the door to see Mike carrying a conversation with Johnny. She smiled.

"So Mike, thought you would join us, uh?" She asked.

"Yes, Ms. McCall."

"Mike, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Dixie."

"Yes, Ms. McCal…Dixie."

Johnny spent the next couple of days visiting Mike in the hospital. Mike had not spoken about the accident and Johnny was hopeful that he didn't still think the accident was his fault.

It was Monday and Dr. Bracket had promised Mike he would be released on Thursday, after a couple more tests. Johnny was making his way to Mike's room and was almost there, when he saw Hank Stanley walking out of the engineer's room.

"Johnny, have you talked to Mike?"

"Not today, Cap. Why?"

"He is refusing any further treatment. He keeps saying he doesn't deserve it. I called the other guys and they should be here soon, do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

"I think I do, at the accident, he kept saying it was his fault. He must still think it is. I'll talk to him."

Johnny made his way into Mike's room. Mike was rolled over facing the wall.

_That can't be good for his ribs_ Johnny thought.

"Er…Mike?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Go away Johnny."

"Mike, what happened? You were fine yesterday."

Mike was silent. Johnny went on and sat next to Mike so he could see his face, he had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and asked again,

"Mike, what happened?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I am not leaving, there is something wrong with you, and I will sit here as long as it takes to get it out of you."

Johnny crossed his arms and sat back and his chair, his eyes never leaving Mikes.

"Fine, Johnny. I know you guys are trying to be nice to me, but I know what you all think."

"What do you think we think?"

"That I am incapable of returning to duty as the drive of the rig."

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"Well, I crashed it. I mean, what if I had hurt you to? I almost killed every one on our shift."

"Mike, it's not your fault. That drunken tractor trailer crashed into you. No one blames you."

"I could have stopped it, if I had just looked."

"Mike, listen to me man, it's **not** your fault!"

"You might think that, but the others might not see it that way."

"Did Cap say something to you?"

"No, he said what you are saying, but it's just cause I'm still in the hospital. Once I'm out, no one is gonna let me drive them."

"Mike that is not true!"

"Right Johnny, just because I don't drive you…."

"That's not true! In fact, let them tell you."

Johnny looked up to see the rest of the crew entering the room. Roy DeSoto led the way followed by Marco, Chet, and finally the Captain. Mike rolled over and sobbed at the sight if his bandaged and broken friends.

"Mike, Pal, it's not your fault." Hank said.

"Yeah, Mi Amigo, you couldn't help it."

"You don't honestly think we blame you, right?" Chet asked.

"Well…I was…I was driving. I…I should of seen the truck." Mike said between sobs.

"Man, that truck blazed through the intersection, you couldn't have seen him." Chet said.

"But…"

"No buts, Pal." Cap said with a smile.

Mike seemed to be starting to understand, and then something dawned on him.

"Will you ever trust me again?" He asked.

"That trust was never broken." Marco said; he looked around to make sure the others agreed and they were all nodding their heads.

Six Weeks Later.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Roy asked; referring to the banner that said 'Welcome Back Mike!'

"I think he'll love it." Johnny said with a trademark Gage grin.

This was to be the first shift in three months that all the men from A-Shift would work together, Mike was the last to return and the other men wanted him to feel welcome. They had made a cake and had arranged a gift to be given to him at the beginning of the shift. Inside were five sheets of paper that stated why each man trusted Mike. It was 7 o'clock and Mike was soon due for roll call in the apparatus bay.

"Hey guys, I think he's here." Chet said as he peered out the window.

They all settled into seats around the main table and as Mike walked in they all stood up and unanimously said,

"SURPRISE!"

Mike was shocked, he was expecting a party his first day back. Tears began to form at his eyes as he received pats on the back and handshakes from his work mates.

"Excuse, but Mike, in honor of you returning to work, the boys and I decided to make you something special." Cap announced as he handed Mike an envelope. The tears started to slip down his cheeks as Mike read the words across the front.

"Why we trust Mike Stoker?" He turned the envelope over and found no explanation.

"Open it." Roy said.

Mike flipped the envelope over again and ripped the seal. Inside were 5 pieces of paper, he took one out and began reading aloud.

"The reason I trust Mike Stoker is because I know he will do everything possible to make sure I get home safe and whole after every shift. Love, Marco."

Mike pulled out another one and read again.

"The reason I trust Mike Stoker is because I know for a fact that I can go to him and talk to him about anything, he always has open ears. Thanks Pal. Love, Hank."

Mike pulled out a third piece of paper.

"The reason I trust Mike Stoker is because he cares about his friends and the trust they have in him to refuse help until he knows they are safe. Love, Johnny. Ps, NEVER do that again."

Suddenly the welcome back party was broken up when the klaxons went off.

"_**Station 51, Car Accident with injuries, intersection of Mulberry and Lane, Mulberry and Lane, Time out 7:24" **_

The men ran to their vehicles. Johnny looked over at Mike, who was standing with the door open on the rig.

"Mike?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine, Johnny." Mike climbed up and sat behind the driver's wheel of big red. He looked out and gave Johnny a smile.

_Just glad to be home. _Mike thought to himself.

The engine and squad rolled out of the station and made their way to the scene of the accident, lights and sirens wailing.


End file.
